undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Undiscovered Caw Talent Tournament
The YWE Undiscovered CAW Talent Tournament is a Supershow or CPV created by YWE, making its debut in 2016 named as the NXTournament. The Undiscoverd CAW Talent Tournament is in tribute to the Wiki Page. This tournament is purposely made to showcase the great CAWs outside of YWE and hopefully help them get more exposure so even if they don't do too well in the tournament they will have gained at least that extra viewer as other creators are looking for CAWs themselves. But most importantly, this tournament is to give a chance to those participants to join YWE. This tournament is consisted of 32 CAWs, where the two finalist wrestle in the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. The YWE Undiscovered CAW Talent Tournament is currently in its second run (2017). How joining YWE works Joining the tournament: First of all, to even have a chance to be part of the annual tournament, you need to upload the caw that you want to be in this tournament. Here how it goes step by step: Step 1 - Go to the PS4 Community Creations of the current annual WWE2K game (WWE2K18) Step 2 - Upload your CAW on CC and put the tags: * YWE_Verse (Obligatory) * Undiscovered_Caw_Talent_Tournament (Optional) * Any tag you want (Optional) WARNING! If you don't put the obligatory tag, there might be a big chance that you won't take part in the tournament so please put the tags right! Recommended - We recommend you to put your CAW on cc has fast as possible, since that gives you a wider chance to be part of the tournament. In the tournament: Once you are part of the tournament, you will be randomly placed and after that good luck. if you manage to get in the finals then congrats, but if you don't then just don't give up yet, if the YWE Universe really got impressed by your CAW then you might be in YWE. Here is what I said on topics: * 4 CAW's will get a chance to join YWE. * The Winner will Join YWE and be rewarded with a Title Opportunity. * The Runner Up will also join YWE * The 2 extra spots will be filled by the two most deserving superstars, this choice is be discussed and agreed by the YWE management (including The Ane One himself) and the YWEverse. NXTournament (2016 edition) In 2016, YWE announced a big tournament focused on other CAWs around the world, to give them a chance to be part of the YWE Roster. Participants The 2016 tournament included 32 CAWs to take part of this tournament, them being: * A-Pac Aries * Aaron White * Amir Boyd * Brett Storm * Brian Cash * Cage * Chef Curry * Demon Spyke * Dregs * Drew Lee * Figueroa * Gabriel Viveros * Gabriel Cass * George the Beast '13 * Jake Navor * Jayden Howard * JD Williams * Leon Blackgrave * Max Mercury * Max Moon * Mr. X * Party Ross * Ryan Cage * Sergio Gallareto * Shane Hayes * Sean Avery * Soul Reaper * Straight Code Star * Vignesh * Vixx * Zack A Lest * Zen First round Matchcard & Results 2 Round Matchcard & Results 16 CAWs would advance to the second round. Quarter Finals and Semi-finals The Quarter and Semi-finals would take place in a special CPV called NXT Takeover. Finals The Finals would take place at Wrestlemania 6 where the winner would earn a championship match in YWE. The Winner: Max Mercury The Runner Up: Aaron White 2 Extra Spots: Shane Hayes and Brett Storm Undiscovered Caw Talent Tournament (2017 edition) In 2017, YWE renamed the NXTournament to The Undiscovered CAW Talent Tournament as a tribute to the Wikia page. Participants The 2017 tournament included 32 CAWs to take part in which 5 of them where returning participants from last year, them being: * AK 47 * Albert Gates * Alex Silver * Angel Alexander (replaced by Kavz) * Archangel * Brandon * Brendan X * Cray-Z * Dean Text * Demon Spyke * Herosta * Jake Navor * Jason Silver * Jayson Daniels * Justin Thunderbolt * Lance Wolf * Mahadi Khan * Manny Lopez * Mike House * Nuru * The Phantom * Ron Johnson * Steven Diablo * Straight Code Star * Terror * TKE * Tyrone Gable * Vandy Phoeuk * Vixx * Zack Thompson First Round Matchcard & Results 2 Round Matchcard & Results 16 CAWs would advance to the second round. Quarter-Finals Matchcard & Results Only 8 CAWs advanced from the second round, both the quarter-finals and semi-finals happen on the same night. Semi-Finals Matchcard & Results On the same night, 4 CAWs advance to the semi-finals. Finals Matchcard & Results Finally, after all the sufferring, resiliency and determination, 2 lucky CAWs managed to get themselfs a ticket to YWE, but what matters now is who is the going to get a title shot. The Finals are going to happen at the Royal Rumble 2K18 event. The Winner: Regicide The Runner Up: Mike House Extra Spots: Joseph Brody, Vandy Phoeuk and Vixx Undiscovered Caw Talent Tournament (2018 Edition) Category:YWE Category:Undiscovered Caw Talent Tournament Category:UCT Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs